therobotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisteleon
Twisteleon is a Steel type fossil robot added to the game on Version 1.4.3. Its unique power is that its Version 4 form changes its appearance and type depending on the weather. Appearance Twisteleon is a chameleon-like robot that is "separated" in two parts. The front part consists of its head, torso and front legs, while the back part consists of its rump, back legs and a coiled tail. The skin of Twisteleon is green and its eyes are pure white. It has an upside-down L-shaped block on its head and its mouth is gaping open. In its first upgrade , it grows, and stands upright. Its lower left arm starts the fall apart, and gets small metal rods in its shoulders. In its second upgrade, it turns a darker shade of green and turns bigger, the top part of its head grows taller. Its eyes become squinted, grows a tongue, and its tail becomes longer. In its third upgrade, it loses its tongue, its eyes become yellow and round, it completely loses the skin of its left arm, and turns a slight darker shade of green and grows by a little bit. When the weather is sunny, the third upgrade's body turns a yellowish orange, its left arm, however, does not change color. It now has flames on its tail, both of its elbows, and the head crest. When the weather is rainy, the third upgrades body turns almost completely blue, except for again, the left arm. It's head is incased inside a large bubble, and little bubbles are all over its tail. It has two fins on its lower body, which are a lighter blue than the body. When the weather is snowy, the third upgrades body is a light shade of blue, the exception obviously being the left arm. It has bits of ice on its head and its tail, but not much changes besides that. When the weather is windy, the third upgrades body switches to white, and the left arm stays the same, as usual. Its lower body is now more of a spherical shape, and it has two new crests on its head, which again, are a spherical shape. When a sandstorm is raging on, the body turns a tan color, with the iconic left arm staying the same, and it has a large pink boomerang shaped object inside of its head crest. It has a much smaller gray boomerang object in its left hand. When acid rain is falling, the third upgrades body is now purple, with the left arm staying the same as it always does. The top crest on its head that is a much darker shade of purple than the rest of the body. It seems to have leaves covering its wrist and tail. When the weather changes to Shadowy Windy, the body turns black, besides the left arm, as you should know by now. It has a white ring around its neck. Nothing changes besides that, however. When the weather is Drying, the body changes to a deep red, with, of course, the left arm staying the same. It has a messy array of crimson spiked hair, and it has a dark gray horn. Nothing else seems to change, though. Health Moves Upgrades Twist_1.png|At Start Twist_2.png|Level 25 Twist_3.png|Level 55 Twist_4.png|Level 99 (Normal weather) Sunny.png|Level 99 (Sunny weather) Rainy.png|Level 99 (Rainy weather) Snow.png|Level 99 (Snowy weather) Windy.png|Level 99 (Windy weather) Sandstorm.png|Level 99 (Sandstorm weather) Acid Rain.png|Level 99 (Acid Rain weather) Shadow Wind.png|Level 99 (Shadowy Windy weather) Drought.png|Level 99 (Drying weather) Category:Robots that need Requirements Category:Fossil Robots Category:Steel